Wings of Fire: Alternate Future
by MilkDeliveryChap
Summary: This story is a different take on the Wings of Fire series. Same characters and all, but a different series of events. And, all Nightwings can read minds and such at a certain age. The story mainly follows Starflight.
1. Chapter 1

**Kk well this is my first story. I know no one will read this but I see it in everything else so I guess I will put it in? You know what I might as well make this useful...**

 **So basically this takes place during the opening line in the first book. Seeing as Starflight is my favorite character, it's in third person but focuses on him. This is an alternate future where all Nightwings can read minds and tell the future and it starts at a certain age. Starflight's abilities just now kick in. This is also more violent then the origional series. Well, enjoy...**

Starflight could hear Kestrel screaming at Clay from his ledge on the other side of the mountain. Next to him, Glory's figure snoozed throughout Kestrel's voice. It had to be something to do with Rainwings. How could any dragon sleep through this. Starflight's gaze shifted down to the scroll he was tossing amongst his talons. It was one of his go-to scrolls for boredom and/or anger. Living in a cave with 4 other dragonetts, all from a different tribe, could be stressful. Not to mention the three other fully grown dragons. While he was deep in his thoughts, Sunny stumbled into the cave.

"Yeah?" Starflight asked quietly, careful not to wake Glory.

"I wanted to stay in here in case, you know, kestrel...," she didn't have to say anymore.

Starflight knew what she meant. Sunny was only able to walk a few more steps when large footsteps bounded over to the cave Starflight was in. On instinct, he dove in a shady corner for camouflage. Kestrel's shape appeared at the mouth of the cave, a limp Clay in her arms. She threw him forward onto the floor.

"Rainwing!" she roared, "You're up next for battle training! Ten minutes!" The large skywing then stomped off.

Sunny bounded over to Clay with a worried expression on her face. Clay was bleeding from...a lot of wounds. Glory shuffled from up on her ledge.

"Who woke me up?" she muttered quietly, just loudly enough for everyone else to hear.

"K-Kestrel," replied Starflight, his voice shaking. Sunny let out a relieved gasp as Clay's eyes fluttered open.

"She said...no...fire or...ag-agressive clawing," Clay managed to sputter out. That was Clay. Not caring about his wounds.

"Maybe the scrolls have something," Starflight stated quietly.

"Starflight, now's not the time for scrolls," Sunny replied.

Starflight spared a quick glance at Glory's ledge, from which she stared down at the scene below. He could tell she was now fully awake. This wasn't uncommon, common actually. After battle training, all the dragons were thrown into the sleeping cave barely able to open their eyes. Glory fluttered down.

"Did Kestrel say something to me?" she asked, clearly not really caring what the answer would be.

"Battle training in ten minutes," Sunny shot over her shoulder. Glory yawned and stretched.

...

Glory limped into the cave, her body shuddering. Dune lumbered after her.

"Starflight, Seawing, study...now!" Dune shouted. Dune and Webs were the only two to call the dragonets by their names.

Tsunami groaned. She absolutely hated studying. Each time she had to read the same scrolls about the same subject over and over again. She glanced over at Starflight who was already at the mouth of the cave headed towards the library. She sighed and started after him.

When she got the the library, Starflight was already there flipping through scrolls on the shelves.

"I will never understand torn pieces of whatever that is can calm you," Tsunami told him.

"Scrolls hold important knowledge that we need to know to survive!" Starflight defended himself. Starflight continued to look for his favorite scroll " _Tales of the Scorching_ ". It contained various battles, diagrams, and all sorts of theories on the current war. All of which interested Starflight. Of course, he would never voluntarily fight in a war. Tsunami found a croner and stretched out.

"Aren't you going to study?" asked Starflight half expecting the answer. Tsunami's only response was to sharpen her claws on a nearby rock.

"Right...," Starflight muttered to himself. He sat down near the skylight in the roof and unrolled the scroll. He had read through this one many times.

" _Look how sharp these claws are. Wait until I can tear them through Kestrel's wings!_ "

Starflight jerked his head up and looked around the library. He could've sworn he'd heard a voice.

"Something interesting happen in a scroll?" asked Tsunami, boredom present in her voice.

"Uh, no nothing," he replied quickly.

" _Yeah right. I bet he figured out the Sandwing's scales can get even paler."_

Starflight heard a voice again. Only louder. He hissed and put a hand on his head.

 _"What is wrong with him?"_

Starflight yelped in pain and collapsed to the floor.

"Starflight?" asked Tsunami. She got up and approached him slowly.

 _"Probably stubbed his toe on a rock."_

"ACK!" screamed Starflight.

"Shh, be quiet! Don't lure someone else here!" Tsunami hissed, although there was some worry in there.

Starflight gasped in pain as he tried to sit up. Tsunami knelt down beside him.

 _"He looks fine."_

Starflight blacked out.

 **I know how I space my paragraphs is a little weird, but that's how I write. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this part. Next part will come soon. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's get this chapter started. On a side note so it makes sense, not necessarily in this chapter but in others, the prophecy is also different in this.**

 **I also decided that it would be easier to keep the personalities the same (for the most part).**

 **On another note, thanks to everyone giving me feedback (and not being harsh about it). It's really helped me adjust this story to how you all want it. I've rewritten this chapter so much to make this better. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Starflight awoke to talons over his mouth. His eyes went wide and he squirmed around, trying to free himself. Despite this, the talons held firm.

" _It has to be Kestrel. I'm going to be punished for not studying. This might be it for me,_ " Starflight thought worriedly.

"Tsunami, that's not necessary," said a voice. It sounded like Sunny. In response to the voice, the talons lifted.

"Eh, I enjoyed it," Tsunami muttered.

"Why were you covering my mouth!?" Starflight asked intently.

"So you wouldn't invite Kestrel over here," Glory snarkily.

"Hey, and where's my thank you? I had to take the grunt of the yelling for not finishing studying in the cave!" Tsunami complained.

"Where's the scroll I was reading?" Starflight asked quietly, oblivious to Tsunami's question. Below him, Clay slept on another ledge, recovering from his previous injuries.

"In the library genious," Glory called out. Sunny quietly shushed her. Starflight sat up with a grunt. He wondered why he had a huge headache.

Starflight perked his head up. He could've sworn there was a fuzz in the back of his head. He remembered being in the library. He was reading the scroll, and something happened. He couldn't concentrate.

"You passed out or something," Tsuami told him before Starflight could ask. She got a slight nod in response.

"I heard...voices," Starflight said to himself. Yet, Sunny and Tsunami both heard.

"Out loud or...in your head?" Sunny asked.

"Head."

"Well, what did they say?" asked Tsunami, genuinely curious. Starflight tried to remember, but it was so cloudy.

"Hey, be more quiet," Clay whispered from below, "I'm trying to sleep." No one bothered replying to him.

"I think it said something about...claws maybe? I think I also heard Kestrels name," Starflight spoke as he tried to remember. Tsunami pondered what he just said.

"Kestrel's claws?" Sunny tried.

"Maybe," the Nightwing responded.

"Wait, I was sharpening my claws in the library," Tsunami stated. Starflight stretched his wings. Tsunami flew back down to the ground below next to Sunny and Glory.

"Tsunami do you remember what you were thinking during that time?" Sunny whispered in Tsunami's ear. Tsunami thought back to when she was sharpening her claws.

"Starflight?" Tsunami announced, "Did the voice happen to say, 'These claws are so sharp, I could tear them through Kestrel's wings. Or something along those lines?'"

"It sounds familiar."

"Let's...not jump to conclusions," Sunny began.

"Wait, Starflight is going insane?" Clay shouted sleepily from his ledge. He was met with silence, disregarding a slight chuckle from Glory. Giant footsteps lumbered from the distance.

...

Left, duck. Right, right. Starflight had been studying Kestrel's fight pattern. It happened almost involuntarily. Although of course, Starflight didn't fight back. It wasn't his strong point, by far. His headache wasn't making matters much better. He had also memorized Kestrel's vocabulary at this point too. Although, it didn't take a Starflight to do that.

"FIGHT!" she screeched. That was a common word from her vocabulary list. Starflight ducked under a wing and swiped with his talons. He hit nothing but air. Kestrel swatted him away with her wing with ease. He crashed into a stalagmite, tearing one of his arms. It was Starflight almost wished that dragons weren't extremely durable, almost.

The fuzz grew louder in the back of Starflight's head. It nearly sounded like voices, mostly one voice. Kestrel ripped him from the stalagmite, sending it through the same wound it created. She slammed him onto the ground and stabbed her talons through his shoulder. Starflight gasped in pain and tried to pul her talon out.

"Impaling you is almost as easy as the Rainwing," she whispered in his ear. He was used to these insults. He and Glory usually got the brunt of them. Kestrel pulled out of Starflight's shoulder and huffed at him. She dragged him over to the river and threw him in. She always did this so, "There was no extra blood to clean."

"One day...," Kestrel muttered to herself as the stomped away. Starflight popped his head back up and gasped for air. He shuddered and attempted to move, but the pain was too overwhelming. The river helped numb the pain, but it was cold. Cold. At least the river helped.

" _Good thing this river isn't contaminated,"_ Starflight thought to himself. After a while of sitting in the river further numbing his pain, Webs slithered up to him and tossed him two scrolls. Starflight barely caught them.

"Watch the water!" he complained.

"Only one I could find," he replied ignoring Starflight. Webs walked away not looking back at the lone Nightwing in the river.

Starflight drummed his claws on the bank while looking at the names of the scrolls. One read, _"How an Icewing Invasion Would Likely Take Place_ _"_. The other read, _"Clues Leading to the Nightwing Kingdom Entry Point."_

The second one quickly interested Starflight. He was always interested of the kingdom of which the Nightwing tribe lived. Mostly because he was curious of how it stood up. Dune told the dragonets that the kingdom stood on a sole pillar above Jade Mountain. It didn't obey with the laws of physics Starflight was familiar with.

Clay strolled into the battle cave and noticed Starflight reding through what was probably a new scroll. Clay walked right up to him and stood there for a while. Starflight never noticed him.

"She got your shoulder this time," Clay said, breaking the silence. Starflight jumped, well similar to a jump because he was in the river.

"Uh, yeah. She did," he replied, trying to mask the pain he was feeling. He lifted his arm to reveal the gash the stalagmite tore, but then quickly dipped it back into the water. Clay peeked at the scroll's title.

"Really. More lies about the Nightwings? Find a different genre to read! Expand your intrests!" prompted Clay.

"You sound like that one librarian in the Nightwing story, from the scroll," Starflight pointed out.

"Hence, my point."

Starflight heard the fuzzy noise again. This time he could make out a voice. Was it Clay's? He couldn't know for sure. Then he heard it again, only clearer. Clear enough to make out words.

 _"I hope Dune brings an albatross or two, or three."_

"Albatross?" Starflight asked out loud. Clay stared at him with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"How did you...know?" Clay asked quietly.

 _"Now your insane Clay. Of course he didn't read your mind. Probably something in a scroll."_

"Um, Clay? You know what, help me out of the river and into the sleeping cave," Starflight told Clay moments later.

* * *

 **Wow writing this is actually really fun. I think I finally have a clear idea of where I'm going with this story. Thanks to all of you who are supporting this!**

 **Just to get this out there, I'm making the story progress kind-of quickly on purpose. It's supposed to make it feel like the reader, you, is as confused as the characters. Does that make sense? Don't answer that.**

 **Also I think it's important that I say that once I spelled "title" like "tightel."**


End file.
